newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Upadki i Sojusze w Tatrzańskim Krajobrazie
Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig Odcinek 4 Przed The Dubai Mall Don: 'To miejse będzie dzisiejszą linią startu. Kadetki jako pierwsze wezmą wskazówkę. '''Josee: '''Po dzisiejszym odcinku będziecie poza podium! '''Sanders: '''Obyśmy w tym sezonie nie musieli współpracować. '''Jen: '''Przegapiliście swoją kolej. ''(bierze wskazówkę) ''' Tom: '''Świetnie wykorzystaliśmy ich słabe strony, wręcz zniszczyliśmy ich, potrafiliśmy przezwyciężyć... '''Jen: '''Tom... my tylko jako pierwsi wzięliśmy wskazówkę. '''Tom: '''To też się liczy. ''' Tom: 'Wybierzcie się na lotnisko i zarezerwujcie bilety do Krakowa. '''Don: '''Do Krakowa polecą 3 samoloty, każdy w odstępstwie pół godziny. ''Wszystkie drużyny wzięły już taksówki '''Lotnisko w Dubaju Pierwsze 4 drużyny dostają się na pierwszy lot Scott: '''Super, lecimy drugim lotem. -_- '''Freddie: '''Za szybko nas skreślasz. '''Ennui: '''On ma rację. -_- '''Don: '''Już wiadomo które drużyny będą w poszczególnych lotach: '''Lotnisko w Krakowie Pierwsze 4 drużyny przybiegają do Donbox'a MacArthur: 'Jedźcie na Kasprowy Wierch w Zakopanem, gdzie odbędzie się pierwsze wyzwanie. '''Lightning: '''Lightning jedzie nad morze! Shi-Bam! '''Zoey: '...? 'Lightning: '''No bo wiesz... jedziemy do Kacpra na Wierchu. Pewnie jest Zakopany w piasku. Tak było na wskazówce, idiotko. ''Zoey policzkuje Lightninga '''Lightning: '''Lightningowi się to nie podobało. Foch! '''Stacja kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch w Zakopanem Lightningowcy, Kadetki, Łyżwiarze i Blogerzy Modowi wchodzą na stację, gdy nadjeżdża kolejka Josee: 'Czas trochę namieszać. ''Josee próbuje nie pozwolić Kadetkom wsiąść 'Sanders: '''Pożałujecie tego! '''Jacques: '''Kiedy? Przecież dzisiaj odpadniecie. ''Kadetki i Łyżwiarze się biją, w tym czasie kolejka odjeżdża tylko z Blogerami Modowymi i Lightningowcami '''Josee: '''Nieeeee! '''Sanders: '''Tak, pseudo-łyżwiarko! '''Kasprowy Wierch thumb|Wygląd miejsca wyzwania (taki sam jak w odc.15 TP:WW) Tom, Jen, Zoey i Lightning są już na górze Zoey: 'Gdzie wskazówki? '''Don: '''Jeden z zawodników musi skoczyć 100 metrów w dół i sięgnąć po wskazówkę na dole. ''Zawodnicy wchodzą na taras widokowy 'Lightning: '''To mi się nie podoba. Lightningowi też. '''Zoey: '''Czyli jesteś słaby. Boisz się! '''Lightning: '''Kłamstwo! Lightning skacze! ''(skacze z tarasu widokowego) 'Zoey: '''Czy nie robię się podła? '''Jen: '''Nie, bez przesady. W mojej drużynie też mężczyzna skacze. '''Tom: '''Wykluczone. ''Lightningowi udaje się wziąć wskazówkę i wraca do Zoey '''Lightning: '''Wyzwanie z super-drużynami. Kulig do Strefy Luzu. '''Don: '''Niedaleko czeka 6 powozów konnych. Na jeden powóz przypadają 2 drużyny. Za przybycie tylko jednej drużyny w powozie - 30 minut kary. '''Stacja Kolejki Drużyny z drugiego lotu ('Pechowe Bliźniaki, Goci, Antagoniści i Sojusznicy) +'' 'Kadetki i Łyżwiarze przybyli na taras widokowy 'Josee: '''Dzięki za oddanie przypięcia. '''Tom: '''My wcale... ''(Josee wyrywa mu to z ręki i skacze) Josee łapie wskazówkę, ale przy powrocie na górę ta wypada jej z rąk '''Josee: '''Nieeeeeeee!!! '''Courtney: '''Moja kolej! '''Cameron: '''Nasza, Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Zamknij się, chłopczyku. '''Obok tarasu widokowego Lightningowcy siedzą w powozie Lightning: 'Co za bzdura, że musimy współpracować z innymi drużynami. '''Zoey: '''Tracimy tu czas. ''Przybiegają Sojusznicy i powóz rusza 'Zoey: '''Lecieliście drugim lotem, prawda? '''Cameron: '''Przez Courtney. -_- '''Courtney: '''Działam szybko, ale logicznie, więc wygrywamy. '''Lightning: '''Dwie kolejne drużyny ruszyły, musimy być szybsi. Gdzie jest bat? '''Zoey: '''Nie pozwolę ci batować biednego... Przestań! ''Lightning ciągle bije konia i ten mocno przyspiesza. '''Antagoniści i Kadetki Właśnie te dwie drużyny trafiły do drugiego powozu Scott: 'Przyspieszyli! '''MacArthur: '''Nie pozwolę na to! ''Też bije konia jak Scott i przyspieszają, kamera przenosi się do pierwszego powozu '''Courtney: '''Oni też przyspieszyli. Lightning, mamy jechać szybciej! '''Obok tarasu widokowego Zawodnicy z trzeciego lotu ('Matka z Córką, Zdrajcy, Bogate Wariatki i Randkowicze') docierają w to miejsce i czekają na swoją kolej w wyzwaniu Josee: 'Jak można to nazywać wyścigiem, jak tylko stoimy w kolejce!? ''Mickey'emu udaje się zdobyć wskazówkę 'Josee: '''Nawet ofermy już biegną do następnego zadania, a my wciąż tutaj! '''Jacques: '''To ja skoczę. ''(wyskakuje) 'Tom: '''Teraz twoja kolej, Jen. '''Jen: '''Nazwanie ciebie ''mężczyzną ''było dużym błędem. ''Jacques zdobywa wskazówkę 'Josee: 'Świetnie. (przytula się do Jacques'a) 'Jacques: '''Musimy biec! '''Josee: '''Poczekaj chwilę. ''Jen wyskakuje z tarasu widkokowego 'Josee: '''Mała zmiana planów Blogerów. ''(przecina linę Jen, a ta rozbija się o głowę) 'Tom: '''JEN! JUŻ DO CIEBIE BIEGNĘĘĘ!!! '<Łyżwiarze> Josee: 'Jak zabawnie... ''(śmieje się) 'Jacques: '''Oby Don przymknął na to oko. '<Łyżwiarze - koniec zwierzenia> Goci i Pechowe Bliźniaki Obie te drużyny jadą powozem Mickey: '''Po co wam ten makijaż? '''Crimson: '''Jesteśmy gotami, jakbyś nie zauważył. -_- '''Mickey: '''Wiem. Ale dlaczego to wszystko robicie? '''Ennui: '''Ciężko powiedzieć. -_- '''Jay: '''A mógłbym też taki być? '''Crimson: '''Wątpię w to. -_- '''Lightningowcy, Sojusznicy - Antagoniści i Kadetki Antagoniści i Kadetki doganiają pierwszy powóz Courtney: 'Co macie, by z nimi walczyć? '''Zoey: '''Może zawrzemy z nimi sojusz, zamiast z nimi walczyć? ''Koń z powozu Lightnigowców i Sojuszników stanął w miejscu, Antagoniści i Kadetki wyprzedzają ich '''Antagoniści i Kadetki MacArthur: 'Jak się konia bije batem to jest grzeczny. Prawie jak Sanders. '''Sanders: '''Co? '''Freddie: '''Sanders i MacArthur pracują, poganiając konia, a my tylko siedzimy na dupie, odpoczywamy i jesteśmy na prowadzeniu. Tak może być do końca programu. '''Scott: '''Lepiej by było je wyeliminować, za dobrze sobie radzą. '''Sanders: '''Wszystko słyszę. 'Łyżwiarze i Randkowicze Te drużyny wsiadają do czwartego powozu Josee: 'Jesteśmy dopiero w czwartym z sześciu powozów! Jak to możliwe, Jacques!? ''(wrzeszczy) ''Byliśmy w pierwszym locie!!! '''Stephanie: '''My byliśmy w ostatnim locie, a mamy szansę was wyprzedzić. Amatorzy. ''(śmieje się) '''<Łyżwiarze> Josee: 'Musimy spowolnić nasz powóz, byśmy byli na ostatnim miejscu, a potem wyprzedzimy Randkowiczów, by odpadli z wyścigu. '''Jacques: '''To zbyt ryzykowne. Wtedy byśmy startowali w następnym odcinku z ostatniego miejsca. '''Josee: '''Ciężko byłoby to nadrobić w następnym odcinku, nawet jak na nas. '<Łyżwiarze - koniec zwierzenia> Ryan: 'Stephanie, to ja skakałem po wskazówkę, kiedy ty się bałaś. Dzięki mnie nadrabiamy straty. '''Stephanie: '''Nie bałam się. Dałam szansę słabszym. ''Powóz piąty '(Matka z Córką i Zdrajcy) 'odjechał. Powóz szósty '(Blogerzy Modowi i Bogate Wariatki) 'zaraz ruszy za nimi. '''Lightningowcy i Sojusznicy Courtney: 'Wystartowaliśmy pierwszym powozem, a mamy drugie miejsce! '''Lightning: '''Lightning wolałby te 30 sekund kary zamiast siedzienia tu z tobą, Courtney. '''Zoey: '''Możecie przestać!? Lightning, to 30 minut, a nie sekund. Gdyby kara trwała pół minuty to też bym bez tej zrzędy pojechała. '''Courtney: '''Czy ty mówisz o mnie? Ja sobie nie życzę... '''Cameron: '''Skręciliśmy w złą stronę! Zaraz wpadniemy w przepaść! ''(krzyczy) Lecą kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół i zatrzymują się na skale '''Courtney: '''Ja pie*dole, blisko było! '''Cameron: '''Jak dostaniemy się z powrotem na drogę? Musimy wspiąć się na górę i pobiec do Strefy Luzu! '''Strefa Luzu Z powozu wysiadają Antagoniści i Kadetki Don: '''Czemu tak długo? Zimno tu trochę. *Antagoniści - 1 *Kadetki - 2 '''Scott: '''Już do końca programu nie opuścimy pierwszego miejsca! '''Freddie: '''Naszym najważniejszym celem jest eliminowanie najlepszych. W finale to my musimy być jedynymi faworytami. ''' Sanders: '''Ostatnio byliśmy pierwsi, dzisiaj mamy drugie miejsce. '''MacArthur: '''Wszystko dzięki mnie, Sanders robi się zazdrosna. '''Sanders: '''Ja używam częściej mózgu i myślę najwięcej z nas dwóch, a tylko gadasz androny. ''' Don: 'Kolejny powóz dotarł do Strefy Luzu! *Goci - 3 '''Mickey: '''Moje nogi utknęły pod tym wielkim, ciężkim kocem! '''Jay: '''Co teraz zrobimy!? Pewnie odpadniemy! '''Don: '''Nie powinienem pomagać żadnej drużynie, ale to jest takie żałosne, że nie mogę na to patrzeć. ''(bierze koc do góry i Mickey wychodzi z powozu) *Pechowe Bliźniaki - 4 Z powozu wybiegają Łyżwiarze, a za nimi spokojnie idą Randkowicze 'Don: '''Brawo, Josee, miejsce 5-te! *Łyżwiarze - 5 *Randkowicze - 6 '''Josee: '''Jak ja cię nienawidzę, Don! Jesteś zawsze przeciwko naszej drużynie! '<Łyżwiarze> Josee: 'Don faworyzuje Kadetki, żebyśmy nie byli pierwsi. '''Jacques: '''Nie pozwolimy się tak traktować! '''Josee: '''W następnym odcinku skupiamy się tylko na jednym - musimy wygrać złoty medal. '<Łyżwiarze - koniec zwierzenia> Matka z Córką, Zdrajcy, Blogerzy Modowi i Bogate Wariatki David: 'Widzę Strefę Luzu! '''Raquelle: '''Niewiarygodne! Pomnik sobie tu postaw. -_- '''David: '''Jesteś zazdrosna. '''Taylor: '''Wasz związek jest naprawdę skomplikowany, '''David: '''Co!? Jestem chłopakiem Carly, a Raquelle jest tylko zazdrosna. '''Raquelle: '''Chyba mam powody, by być zazdrosna! '''Taylor: '''Kiedyś ze sobą chodziliście, to widać. '''Don: '''W końcu jesteście! Naprawdę tu zimno. *Matka z Córką - 7 *Zdrajcy - 8 *Blogerzy Modowi - 9 *Bogate Wariatki - 10 '''Carly: '''Prawie wygraliśmy! '''David: '''To ty prawie wygrałaś. ''(całuje się z Carly) 'Raquelle: '''Zaraz będę rzygała. '''Don: '''Dajmy im chwilę. '''Raquelle: '''Dosyć tego! Nie pozwolę, by ktoś z mojej drużyny całował się z innymi dziewczynami! ''(popycha Carly) '''David: '''Zostaw ją, idiotko! Jeśli się nie ogarniesz to zrezygnuję i stracisz szanse na pół miliona dolarów! '''Don: '''Ostatni powóz już się zbliża! Kto odpadnie? '''Lightningowcy czy Sojusznicy? Lightningowcy i Sojusznicy Zoey: 'Musimy wyskoczyć z powozu zanim się zatrzyma i biec do Strefy Luzu! '''Lightning: '''Lightning na pewno wygra, ale ty złamiesz sobie mózg, gdy wyskoczysz. '''Courtney: '''Rzucę tobą do Strefy Luzu i szybko tam pobiegnę. '''Cameron: '''Nie podoba mi się ten plan, zachowajmy względy bezpieczeństwa i... '''Courtney: '''Nie pytałam się ciebie o zdanie. ''Courtney rzuca Cameronem i wpada on do Strefy Luzu, a Zoey wyskakuje z powozu 'Don: '''Wjeżdżają prosto w Strefę Luzu! ''(ucieka ze Strefy Luzu, powóz prawie go przejechał) 'Courtney: '''Zatrzymaj to!!! ''Lightning i Courtney rozbijają się o drzewo 'Lightning: '''Już biegnę Zoey! ''Courtney uderza Lightning'a w twarz i biegnie do Strefy Luzu 'Don: '''Courtney dołącza do Camerona i Sojusznicy mają ostatnie bezpieczne miejsce! *Sojusznicy - 11 '''Lightning: '''Lightning ma dosyć... dobranoc. ''(mdleje) '''Don: '''Lightning trafił głową w drzewo, a potem Courtney go dobiła, prawie mu współczuję. '''Courtney: '''Przepraszam, chciałam mocniej. '''Don: '''Zoey, Lightning - odpadacie! '''Zoey: '''Nareszcie! Bycie w drużynie z Lightningiem to najgorsze, co spotkało mnie w Totalnej Porażce! '''Zakończenie 'Zoey: '''Szkoda, że nie wygrałam, ale dojście do czwartego odcinka, wiedząc, że mam w drużynie Lightning'a, to też sukces. Przegraliśmy przez Lightning'a, mógł biec do Strefy Luzu, a nie uderzać głową o drzewa. '''Lightning: '''Kupiłem coś dla ciebie. Przyda ci się. ''Lightning daje Zoey MAŚĆ NA BÓL DUPY '''Zoey: '''Wsadź to sobie w dupę. '''Lightning: '''Chyba już to miałaś, bo wiesz jak to używać. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503